1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and device for filling an endodontically prepared tooth and thereafter attaching a dental post thereto.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A human tooth has two parts. The root, which is located below the gum line in the bone, and the crown, which is located above the gum line. The root has within it, a canal. Located within the canal are nerves, blood vessels, and other organic tissue (pulpal).
If the canal becomes compromised, by deterioration, injury, or other causes, fluids enter the root canal causing periapical infection. These fluids cause pain and discomfort. Left unchecked these fluids will cause deterioration of the bone to the point of a required extraction.
In order to treat a compromised canal, an endodontic procedure is performed. A dentist, or more commonly an endodontic dental specialist, prepares the canal. This entails removing all nerves, blood vessels, and other tissue from the canal. The canal is then sanitized.
The canal is filled and sealed so that fluids cannot reenter the canal. The most common filling and sealing material is gutta percha.
After the procedure is completed the canal is filled and permanently sealed. The above procedure is a routine dental procedure. Efficient state of the art methods and devices are available for completion of the procedure. See for example, U.S Pat. No. 5,149,268 to Johnson.
Most patients have, in addition to a compromised canal, damage to the tooth crown. Such patients require not only an endodontic procedure as described above, but also a crown restoration.
In many cases a crown restoration entails the installation of a dental post into the root canal. Once installed, an artificial tooth crown is built up upon the dental post.
This restoration is accomplished in three steps. Step one is the endodontic preparation of the root canal by an endodontist or general dentist. Step two entails the installation of the dental post into the root canal. Finally, step three is the crown build up. The second and third steps are typically performed by a general dental practitioner.
The problem with this three step procedure is that in installing the dental post, the previously sealed root canal must be partially redrilled in order to provide a borehole to receive the dental post.
This redrilling can cause undesired results. The redrilling can break or shatter the tooth or can cause perforation of root. If this happens, the entire tooth must be removed.
What is needed is a device and method whereby steps one and two are performed simultaneously. By performing the endodontic procedure and dental post installation in one step, the second redrilling of the root canal is avoided. This results in a safer and more effective procedure for the patient.